Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a snap fit retaining structure or other securing means.
So called “snap fit” connectors have been in use for some time. Such connectors have typically been coupled to the junction box by forcibly inserting one end of the connector into the knock-out hole of a junction box. Such connectors include a retaining structure which is deformed during insertion of the connector body into a knock-out hole. In the past, a generally linear motion has been used to insert the connector end into the junction box. Using such a straight motion, the connector end is pushed into the knock out hole so as to deform a retaining ring as it passes through the knock-out hole. As the snap-type connectors are constructed of several pieces, the complexity of the connector is increased. A need exists for a simple connector having fewer component parts.
Also known are one-piece electrical cable connectors having integral retaining springs. The connector includes a body having two spaced apart spring arms extending from an end of the body and angled inwardly to engage the cable and couple the cable to the connector. A coupling tab for coupling to the electrical box is provided.